


[Vid] Don't Let Us Get Sick

by istia



Series: Vids [7]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Partners and Lovers, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple Bodie/Doyle vid set to an utterly apt song by Warren Zevon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Don't Let Us Get Sick

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I heard this song, images of Bodie/Doyle paraded through my head, which became so insistent, I just had to try my hand at making my first songvid.
> 
> Originally made in May 2006; redone in Sep 2016 using the cleaned-up Network DVDs. Many thanks to Rimy for introducing me to Zevon's fabulous music!

Song: Don't Let Us Get Sick  
Artist: Warren Zevon  
Length: 3.02 minutes

Password: pros

Download a [zip file](https://www.mediafire.com/?cuam1ebyu877oxb) from mediafire - 45mb .mp4, 640 x 480

[Don't Let Us Get Sick](https://vimeo.com/23388686) from [istia](https://vimeo.com/istia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
